Heartbreaker Pretty Cure!
Heartbreaker Pretty Cure! (ハートブレイカープリキュア！ Hātobureikāpurikyua!) is a Japanese-Canadian magical girl anime series produced by Si No Talvez and is the 11th installment of Nina Atsuiaka's Pretty Cure fanseries. It is scheduled to air in 2026, succeeding Regenbogen Pretty Cure! in its initial time slot, and officially marking the 10th anniversary of Atsuiaka's fanseries. This series was made in homage to Happy Happy Pretty Cure! and its 10th anniversary. Plot The Heartbreakers find a mysterious capsule and turn into Pretty Cures. Now all of their roller derby teams are not normal anymore, they are monsters! This is a filler plot and will not be used in the final production. Characters Cures * [[Faith Williams|'Faith Williams']] - An optimistic girl that likes happy memories. Her alter ego is Cure Heartache. You can see where this is going. * [[Parker Taylor|'Parker Taylor']] - A rockstar girl that likes skating and grunge. Her alter ego is Cure Distress. * [[Luka Mongeau|'Luka Mongeau']] - A serious girl that likes reading and studying. Her alter ego is Cure Strain. * [[Arianne Chapdelaine|'Arianne Chapdelaine']] - A sweet girl that likes sports. Her alter ego is Cure Expiry. * [[Maya Beaupré|'Maya Beaupré']] - A normal girl that likes just about anything a human likes. Her alter ego is Cure Apologia. These are filler things and will not be used in the final production. The Heartbreakers * [[Louise Ayotte|'Louise Ayotte']] - Her alter ego is Regina Regime. She is a jammer. * [[Arminée Caissy|'Arminée Caissy']] - Her alter ego is Armin Alert. She is a blocker. * [[Octavia Keen|'Octavia Keen']] - Her alter ego is Veronica Dodge, blocker. * [[Bethany Brock|'Bethany Brock']] - Her alter ego is Sparkle Cadaver, pivot. * [[Dionelle Veillette|'Dionelle Veillette']] - Her alter ego is Everest, blocker. * Anduciade St-Martin - Her alter ego is Spider-Derby, blocker. * Penelope Gale - Her alter ego is Rockstar, blocker. * Mia Gratton - Her alter ego is Spectral Mia, jammer. * Charlie Joyal - Her alter ego is Queen of the World, blocker. * Alicia Oliver - Her alter ego is Alice Wonderful, blocker. * Eloise Allan - Her alter ego is Battle Royal, blocker. Minor Characters * [[Claudine|'Claudine']] - She is a cool lady at a store. * [[Roger Russo|'Roger Russo']] Trivia * This is the first of the Atsuiaka Pretty Cure series that takes place in Canada, in homage to Firework TV and Si No Talvez' agreement to Atsuiaka and Toei. * The actual idea of Heartbreaker Pretty Cure! was made in early 2019, when Happy Happy Pretty Cure! was only 3 years old. * If this is helpful, to type é on a computer desktop keyboard, put in Alt+0233 or Alt+233 on the number pad! (Don't do it on the numbers above the letters on the keyboard) * Much like Happiness Charge Pretty Cure, all of the cures preceding this cartoon make a 10th anniversary message. ** The Atsuiaka Pretty Cures before Heartbreaker Pretty Cure who were featured in these messages were Mariko, Misaki, Kaede, Junko, Tsukiko, Ran, Aika, Yoshiko, Keiko, Chie, Rei, Kokoro, Kana, Fumiko, Hanami, Mari, Ayaka, Nanami, Sumiko, Sachiko, Yumi, Sora, Yuzuki, Shirabe, Veronica, Arlene, Matilda, Lily, Trinity, Elizabeth, Stephanie, Clarissa, Dorothy, Kaylee, Tamako, Yukiko, Mitsuko, Rosemary, Clementine, Xanthe, Olive, Lapis, Heather, Raven, and Gwendolyn. ** The characters of Sayuri, Shoji, Honoka and Hikari were kicked out under request of the seiyuus, and Miyako was kicked out without telling her actress. * This is the first time in 11 years for a Pretty Cure series to air on February 1st, with the first one being Fresh Pretty Cure! in 2009, and the second one being Go! Princess Pretty Cure in 2015. Gallery Category:Series Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Mistyemberandbea Category:Sports Themed Series